Close your Eyes
by riseru-kun
Summary: And give me your hand, darling. Do you feel my heart beating? Do you understand? Do you feel the same? KurtxBlaine.  Where Blaine is not really asleep and they aren't boyfriends yet.


**Close your eyes**

**And give me your hand, darling. Do you feel my heart beating? Do you understand? Do you feel the same? KurtxBlaine. Where Blaine is not really asleep and they aren't boyfriends yet.**

A **rated T** fanfiction.

**Author's note:** I do not own glee nor its characters, I'm just a fan with an over active imagination.

I hope that, if you look past the grammatical errors, you'll appreciate the plot.

I suggest you read slowly and feel how the character feels, imagine..bleh.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine's POV<strong>

I woke up with someone stirring beside me..._Kurt._ I closed my eyes again and tried to remember how he ended up sleeping in my dorm room. _Movie night_, right. God, does Burt know? He'll be in so much trouble. We'll be in so much trouble...

He stopped stirring and I didn't know why but I pretended to be asleep. Maybe he'll go back to sleep too? Or maybe he'll get up and drive back to Lima... The second possibility sounded so wrong in my mind. He was so warm curled up next to me and he smells so nice, why can't he just go back to sleep? What time is it anyway?

I thought of opening my eyes, curious as to why he was so still and quiet. Maybe he had fallen asleep? I found myself smiling, I like him here with me because I know that when he's with me, he smiles so genuinely and it makes me feel so tingly and happy to know that I have a special place in his heart.. I like him here with me, where I can protect him, keep him away from everything he's been through. The thought of Karofsky made me frown and in that second I felt the tip of his finger in between my eyebrows.

My heart started to beat fast...the gesture..seemed so...intimate.

_Has he been watching me sleep?_

I wanted to open my eyes but something seems to stop me. He slides his fingertip from one end of my eyebrow to the other, consequently smoothing out my frown. His fingertip is so soft compared to mine. Slowly, very slowly, he slides his fingertip to the tip of my nose. I could smell the vanilla lotion he used right before we started watching Tangled...

My lips are tingling, my heart beating faster, anticipating what was to come next. I imagined the tip of his finger tracing my lips...and did i want it to happen...

I waited..and waited but he only slides his finger back in between my eyebrows and right before my eyebrows meet in disappointment, his finger disappears. It seemed...wrong. i don't know why...ughh...

I felt the bed dip beside me, my mind screaming _no, don't go..._

And he doesn't.

Instead he presses his forehead on mine.

_Fuck._

Why is my body reacting like _this_?

_Think of kissing Rachel, think of kissing Rachel_..._how the hell can I think of kissing Rachel when Kurt's practically on top of me, breathing so close to me?_

"Blaine," His voice barely a whisper. I wanted to open my eyes but the moment...I don't know. It didn't seem like the right thing to do.

"Blaine...why do you make me feel like this?"

...

...

...

...

...

I tried to empty out my mind...tried not to think of what his words meant because _god_, my heart is beating so fast and his breath.. his lips are _so_ close I could almost taste him but his words are played over and over again by my brain.

_Why do you make me feel like this? _

Feel what exactly?

Then I felt a soft pressure against my lips..._his lips._

The second I realized he was kissing me, I breathed in through my nose and his scent was..._everywhere_, filling my head, making it spin.

I opened my eyes to the most pair beautiful eyes ever, the light from the lamp giving it a certain glow. I wanted to wrap him in my arms but like he was on fire, Kurt's eyes widened and he tried to bolt upright. _Tried._

Because the moment I realized his intention, I flipped him over to his back and pinned his arms above his head.

His eyes are wide, filled with panic.

I didn't want him to be scared, specifically not scared of..me.

I put his wrist on top of the other and held it in place with one hand. His pale arms are looking even more pale with the golden light from the lamp mentioned earlier. As I held both his wrists in place with my one hand, I traced his arm with my other. I did it as slowly as I could just _feeling_ his skin against mine.

He looked straight into my eyes as he breathed in and out. I put my hand on top of his chest not breaking eye contact. His heart was beating so fast...just like mine.

"How exactly do I make you feel, Kurt?"

His eyed widened more, if that was possible, and he suddenly found the bedside table more interesting.

I felt offended and almost pouted. He is not making this easy.

"I.." He stopped himself from speaking, closed his eyes and gulped.

I saw his adam's apple bob as his pale neck was bared before me as if it was waiting to be marked.

I traced his neck from his collarbone to his jaw with the tip of my nose slowly, carefully like he was so delicate, like I was... _breathing him in_.

I felt his breath hitch as I blew warm air at his ear. I rested my lower lip on his ear lobe, basking on how close he is to me. I want him here with me always. I like it when he's this close to me. I feel very possessive at this moment, thinking that no other guy should be this close to him, not even girls.

"Do I make you feel like this?" And with that I pressed my hips against his, making us both moan.

His moan...he sounded so..._fuck_. I just made Kurt Hummel moan...

I didn't move, continuing to press against him, just feeling him but not adding too much pressure. I finally raised my head to look into his eyes. They aren't wide with fear anymore, just looking at me, his stare boring into the depths of my soul and I want him to know everything about me, everything I feel about him. He's trying to figure me out, I can tell.

He finally blinked, as if he finally deciphered all the feelings that cannot be put into words.

"kiss me"

It wasn't a question nor was it an order. For a moment everything became cloudy until I realized I was kissing him. Slowly, passionately I moved my lips against his. I moved, applying pressure, feeling him breathe through his nose. He made a noise from the back of his throat, making me groan. I licked his soft lips, dipping my tongue inside when he parted them. His taste. His taste, oh my god. I found myself drowning as I explored every corner of his mouth because this is Kurt. _My_ Kurt.

I finally released my hold on him, assured he won't be out the door soon preferring right then to run my hands up and down his sides, pushing his shirt up until I could feel his skin.

With every pressure I put on him, whether it be with my lips, my hands or my hips, Kurt creates the most wonderful sounds, _like a musical instrument_. And for a moment I think of burning my guitar and keyboard if it means I get to experience hearing him make these sounds over and over and over again.

I feel my lungs burning. I need to breathe, the air through my nose is not enough. _NO!_

I slide my hands down his back, gripping the ass I've constantly found myself staring at when he isn't looking. He, then, moans louder and moves his hands from gripping my shoulders to pulling my hair. I can't breathe anymore and so I part from his lips, finding it so hard as he was _sucking_ my tongue...He bites my lower lip but as soon as I pull back he inhales as well. Our breathing is labored and he looks so disheveled, so beautiful...ravishing even.

He looks at me expectantly and, not wanting to disappoint him, I trail open mouth kisses along his jaw, along his neck...

Upon reaching behind his ear, I suddenly have the urge to mark him. _Mine_.

"_Blaaaine_.."

I kiss him again. It's different this time, more heated. Tongues, teeth, lips..we're moving as if we're in a dance, every movement in fire...

"We, Blaine, we have to talk..."

"mmm..." I'm sucking on his collarbone and he wants to talk? Really?

I detach my lips from his delicious skin, eyeing the mark_ I_ left. I didn't want to stop kissing him but one look into his eyes, I find myself unable to think or look away.

"what is it?" My voice is low, aroused but I tried to sound comforting.

He closes his eyes, breathes out and looks into my eyes again looking more vulnerable than he's ever been.

"Blaine, I'm in love with you" I don't understand, he says it like he's sorry or something. Why-

He's afraid.

He's afraid I might not feel the same.

He looks like he's about to cry.

I cup the side of his face, tracing circles on his cheek with my thumb.

"Kurt, I love you too. I'm so much in love with you, so much...I can't even begin to say how much I love you, how long I've loved you-"

"Shhhh..."

"No, I want you to know how special you are to me. I...I, god. I love you so much. I've wanted to tell you, I wanted to tell you how much I wanted to be with you, how much I've imagined me being honest with you finally, being able to look in your eyes, kiss you like that and I knew you felt something for me too, I knew but...shit. Why did I talk myself out of it?"

"Blaine, I've always said you think too much, I bet you even ramble to yourself in your head" I chuckle and Kurt looks at me with understanding eyes. Understanding and _happy _eyes. Like he's waited for this moment too.

"I knew you felt something for me but I wasn't sure if it was the same with what I felt, what if you only think of me as a best friend or as a mentor or something and i didn't want you to feel obligated to be with me, I thought that as long as I get to stay by your side I'd be okay..but I love you. I love you so much Kurt Hummel and if you say that you are seriously in love with me and if you're willing to accept all my faults and the fact that I'll do anything I can not to let you go once you're with me then will you please be my boyfriend?"

Did I say too much?

I stopped breathing for a moment waiting for an answer. I want to know if really really loves me. If he's serious because I love him so much. I...

"I love you, Blaine" I open my mouth and before I can say anything more he adds "and, yes, I'm sure I want to be with you"

He smiles.

I smile.

"What will your dad say when he finds out you slept over in your boyfriend's dorm room, in his bed?"

His eyes became so wide I thought they were popping out.

He shoots himself off the bed knocking me on the floor. By the time I got up he has gathered all his things and is halfway out the door.

I rush to him and pull him by his waist.

"Blaine, I have to go"

"one second"

I kiss him again, chaste but with enough passion.

Before he could even deepen the kiss I part from him.

I then close the door to a dazed looking Kurt Hummel.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

So, that's it then..I do hope I get reviews...Thanks for reading!


End file.
